Buster, Stitch, and Susan in peril
One evening, Susan Test and her brothers Buster Bunny and Experiment 626, AKA Stitch were lost in the wild west. "What are we going to do, guys??" Stitch asked. "I do not know, Stitch." Buster said. "There must be a way out." "Okay, then we have to get out of the wild west quick!" Susan said. Gil Nexdor, Susan's boyfriend, showed up and said "What are you doing, guys?" "Uh, we were just trying to get out of the wild west." Susan said. "Oh, right, Susan, why don't you, Buster, and Stitch stay here, and I'll get something to drink." Gil said. Just then, a bandit showed up. "What was that?" Stitch asked. "I do not know." Susan said. The bandit laughed and said, "Ha ha ha! Susan, it looks like you and your brothers will never get back there! Ha ha ha ha!" "Yes, we will!" Buster said. "Oh yeah? Just try us." Susan said. "Try you? Well, i'll try you with tying you on the train tracks!" The bandit said. And with that, he tied Buster, Stitch, and Susan on the train tracks. "When that train comes, you will be killed!" The bandit said, and then he left. "Get us out of here! Mother! Father!" Stitch yelled. "We are too innocent to get killed!" Buster screamed. "Dad, Mom, save us!" Susan shouted. Meanwhile, Dr. Horace N. Buggy and Lila Test knew that Buster, Stitch, and Susan were in trouble. So they told their son Johnny Test, their pet dog Dukey, and their daughter Mary Test, about what happened. "Dad, I think you daughter is in trouble." Mary told Horace. "Oh, right, Mary. We'll have to save Susan and her brothers!" Horace said. "If you do not find Buster, Stitch, and Susan, then they will be killed! What are we gonna do, Dad?" Johnny asked. "Well, Johnny, if we can find our sons and daughter and bring her home, then that will be good." Horace said. "Mom, why don't you call the cops on the bandit." Mary said. "Okay, Mary." Lila said. And with that, she called the cops on the bandit. "Hello there cops! Arrest that bandit right now! We need to find our sons and daughter!" She said. And then, she hung up. "What do you say, Lila? We got to find them!" Dukey said. And with that, Horace, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny went to find Buster, Stitch, and Susan. In the wild west, the bandit laughed and said, "I hope you and your brothers get killed." "Never, you stupid bandit!" Susan said. Just then, Horace, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny showed up. "You let go of our children!" Horace said. "What?" The bandit said. "I will get you arrested for that!" Horace told the bandit. And with that, Dukey beat up the bandit, and the bandit was injured. The cops showed up and took the bandit to jail. "Thank you for saving us, Dad!" Susan said. "You know, Horace, you always know how to help our daughter." Lila said, "You know, Dad, that bandit was stupid." Johnny said. Gil said, "Horace, you know you can always save your daughter." "I know, Father. Can we go home now?" Stitch asked. "Yes, Stitch." Horace said. "Oh yes, Dad." Buster said. And with that, Horace, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny untied Buster, Stitch, and Susan and took them home. When they got home, Horace said, "Susan, do you promise that you and your brothers will not run away?" "Yes, Dad." Susan said. "Dad, I know you are a hero." Mary smiled. "Yeah, and thank you, Lila." Dukey said. "You are welcome, Dukey." Lila said. "Let's go have some pizza for dinner." "And Susan, do you promise not to be bad?" Horace asked. "Yes, Dad." Susan said. Category:X In Peril Category:761954